


Anatomy

by gatesofeori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin attemps to help Jean study for an anatomy test early in the morning which leads to something a little more than just studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> High School AU.

It was early that morning, around 5:30 in the morning. A small light could be seen through the crack at the bottom of the doorway. The door was locked and inside sat a blond boy who was sitting at a desk in the dorm room of his boyfriend. With a pencil in hand, he scribbled little things on a sheet of paper. On the desk, a textbook was opened and read Chapter 4 at the top of the page. He glanced over at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand next to the bed and let out a sigh. He leaned back in the chair, mouthing words to no one but himself. He closed his blue eyes. It would be okay to doze off for a few minutes, right? It would be nothing more than that.

He must have dozed off because by the time he woke up, it was a quarter 6. A whole 15 minutes was not what he had in mind of sleeping for only a few minutes. He sat up in a panic before looking at the desk. His paper that he was busy writing on was placed neatly as a page marker in the textbook that was now closed and pushed off to the side. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on to the bed that had no one lying in it and it wasn’t bothered to be made. He looked down when he felt whatever he was wearing slip off his shoulder. He looked down and realized that Jean must have covered him up with one of his hoodies. It was big for him, but it was warm. He slipped it over his head.

A small smile crossed his lips, “Jean, are you up?” he called.

“I should be asking you that question, shortie,” a voice said from behind up.

Armin gasped when he felt the chair being leaned back and he came face-to-face with Jean. The taller man leaned down to give him a light kiss on the lips before setting the chair back up. Armin pushed the chair back, standing up before pushing the chair back in. “I thought we were going to study a little bit before school started?”

Jean glanced at his alarm clock, “It’s only a quarter ‘til six,” he bluntly said. “We can still study some,”

“We only have an hour!” Armin sighed. “And why didn’t you wake me up when you got up?”

“I didn’t wanna wake up,” Jean shrugged. “You’re cute when you’re sleeping,”

Armin looked at him with a smile, “Fine, you win. We’ll study only for a little bit, but if you fail this test, you’re most likely going to fail this semester,”

“When you put it like that it makes you seem like you don’t have any faith in me,”

“Ah, I didn’t mean that at all! I was just simply stating the facts! I’m sorry…”

Jean sat down on his bed with a yawn, “Well, let’s start studying then,”

Armin grabbed the book that was lying on the desk and walked over to the bed before he sat down. He flipped it open and skipped a few pages, “Alright, how about we start with the bones in the hand then?”

“Sounds good to me,” Jean agreed.

Armin flipped to another page where a figure of the hand came up. There were lines next to each bone and it was blank. He pointed to a picture of one of the fingers, “Name this one,”

Jean looked at it, “That’s the pointer finger,”

“Yes, but what is this part of it called?”

“I don’t know, the first section?”

“Jean, are you even trying?”

“Yes! I am! It’s too early for this, Armin,” Jean said with another yawn.

Armin let out a sigh, “It’s called the distal phalanx,”

“Let’s try another one,” Jean said, pointing to the second line that was labeled. “That’s the middle phalanx, right?”

Armin nodded, “That’s right,”

It was about another 15 minutes and it was already going on 6:00. Jean was being to get bored of studying and Armin could tell, however, he kept on making him study. It’s not that he liked forcing his boyfriend into doing this, it’s just that he didn’t want to see him failed the semester. He took a glance at Jean who blew a stand of hair from his eyebrows. Armin flinched when he felt two hands wrap around his waist and lift him up. Jean sat him in his lap and rested his head on his shoulder.

“C’mon, Armin! Just put the book down for like, 2 seconds!” Jean complained.

“Jean, this is important, we need to study,” Armin said, trying to move out of his boyfriend’s lap.

With a free hand, Jean took the book out of Armin’s hand. “Just for a few minutes, that’s all I ask,” he begged. “My brain is already fried and school hasn’t even started yet!”

“But, Jean, you need to ace this final!” Armin said, continuing to squirm around in his lap. “I don’t want you faili – Oh, hello,” He was cut short into a different sentence when he felt something poking at him through a pair of jeans.

A blush swept across both Jean and Armin’s face. “F-Fuck, shit, fuck,” Jean muttered, shutting his eyes in embarrassment. “Fuck, I’m sorry!” he apologized.

Armin bit his lip before he replied, “No, it’s fine! I should be the one apologizing! I was the one constantly moving around in your lap!”

“That being said, you gotta take responsibility then!” Jean blurted out. He stopped when he realized what came out of his mouth. “Uh, not, wait. That’s not what I meant,”

Armin couldn’t help but smile. Damn, Jean was adorable when he got all flustered and he probably thought the same thing about him. “Alright, I’ll take responsibility,”

Jean looked at him. He was glad it was dark or else the blond would surely say something about his face being red. “W-Wait a minute! That’s not what I meant, Armin!”

Armin wasted no time and gently pushed Jean back on the bed. He leaned in close to him, giving him a small kiss before smirking. “Did you really think I was going to do something? You need to study,”

Jean looked at him and bit his lip. A smirk made its way onto his face, “Then why don’t you teach me anatomy like this?”

“L-Like this?” Armin stuttered. “A-Are you being serious? Jean, there’s no way you’ll remember if we do something like this! Besides, school starts in an hour!”

“Then we’ll make sure we’re done before then,” Jean bluntly told him. “I don’t think I can wait any longer to be honest,”

Armin looked down at Jean and went to get off him, however, his plan failed when Jean bucked his hips upwards. Armin let out a small gasp and grabbed on to the other man’s shirt. A smirk formed on Jean’s lips and he repeated bucking his hips upwards. The noises that came from the blond was enough to get him even more turned on then he already was. Armin tightened his grasp on Jean’s shirt and bit his lip to keep himself quiet.

“Hey, hey. Don’t hold it in all for yourself. I wanna listen to your voice,” Jean whispered.

“N-No way,” Armin muttered. “The others might hear from their rooms,”

“So what?” Jean asked, tilting his head to the sigh. “Everyone will know that you’re mine then,”

Armin let out a soft growl before leaning down to give him a kiss on the neck followed by a lick. Another lick was followed by a gentle suck to Jean’s neck. A blush swept across Armin’s face and he was glad it was dark at that time. After a minute or so, Armin sat back up. He was sure he had left a mark on Jean’s neck, but he didn’t care.

Jean pulled the blond back down and rolled over so he was on top, “People are going to wonder about that mark you left, Armin,” he said, leaning down. “Looks like I’ll have to do the same to you,” He kissed the other and then began to suck on his neck.

“J-Jean, ahh, that feels really good,” Armin let out a small moan. “Haah,”

“If you think this feels good, I’ll be sure to make you feel really good,” Jean whispered into his neck followed by sucking on it once again. He let out a moan when he finished leaving the mark on the other’s neck and ran a finger over it. “There, now we’re equally marked,”

Armin let out a soft sigh and wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. He rolled his hips upwards, getting a moan out of Jean. Closing his eyes, he felt a hand find its way into his pants and brush against his dick, and oh god, did he react to that. Armin bit his lip to keep his moans silent and started to fidget around when he felt Jean’s hand wrap around his dick and slowly begin to stroke it. He grabbed on to Jean’s shirt and tightened his grasp on it when he felt a finger brush over his tip.

“J-Jean… ahh…” Armin managed to speak only a little. He swore that if he were to talk anymore it would only come out as moans. “Mm… ah, that feels really good, Jean. Keep going, pl-please,”

If begging wasn’t enough to get Jean to take the pants off the blond, he didn’t know what would be enough. He slipped the white boxers off the blond and ran his tongue up the length of Armin’s cock. He moaned as he licked his lips before putting the other’s member in his mouth. Just watching the blond squirm and moan about how good it felt got him even harder than he already was. He let a moan escape his mouth and continued sucking.

Armin bit his lip and covered his face with a pillow. No way would he show such an embarrassing face to someone like Jean. It wasn’t their first time doing something like this, of course it wasn’t! Armin had done it once with Eren in the past and once with Jean before school started, but that almost two months ago and fuck did it feel good.

“Hey, Armin,” Jean whispered as he sat up. “This is going to have to be quick, you know that right?”

Armin nodded, “I kn-know,” he stuttered.

“Next time I promise to add in more teasing,” Jean kept his voice low.

Armin didn’t have to move the pillow to know what Jean was doing – he already knew too well. He heard the belt unbuckle and the pair of jeans drop to the floor. He held the pillow tighter when he felt Jean hover over him, gently rubbing against him. He let out a moan led but it was muffled by the pillow. Jean must have heard it just he did it again, only making Armin moan more.

“This might hurt a bit, but bear with me, okay?”

Armin only nodded. He was done talking. He didn’t want the other to hear the noises he made, no matter how much Jean thought they were cute, he wasn’t going to give in. Feeling Jean position himself he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly when he felt the other’s dick press slowly inside of him. He wasn’t going to moan, he wasn’t going to moan, he wasn’t going to – Fuck.

Armin tightened his grip on the pillow, whimpering and moaning. He let out a gasp as Jean removed the pillow from his face and leaned in to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck when he broke the kiss, sighing in pleasure.

“If I go in any further, it might hurt,” Jean whispered in his ear. “I hope this is okay for now,”

“O-Okay,” Armin said softly, moving around to get in a more comfortable position. After a few minutes of silent, he nodded, letting Jean know to continue. “You can move now,” No stuttering. At least he managed to get that far.

Jean did just that, keeping his pace slow at first while he gently bit the blond’s ear. He let out a soft groan as he trailed his fingers up Armin’s sides, watching as the blond squirmed. A smile made its way onto his face. God, was he adorable… and he was all his. He went from biting his ear to sucking on the other side of his neck. Hearing the whimpers that came from the blond, he only sucked harder as he quickened his pace.

In. Out. In. Out. “F-Fuu…ck,” Armin moaned. It wasn’t like him to swear, in fact, he rarely did unless he got mad. Having sex, well, weren’t you supposed to say things like that? Sure, he was an expert in all of his classes at school, but this was different. He kept his arms wrapped around Jean’s neck as he tilted his head back, letting out soft moans that gradually got louder. “Haah… Jean…!”

Hearing the blond swore only cause Jean to move faster. He had heard him swear often when he was mad, but hearing “fuck” with a moan made his heart skip a beat. “Mm… Armin, I love you,” he whispered against his neck before kissing him again. Armin only moaned, slightly lifting himself up.

Jean carefully got up, moving Armin into his lap where the blond started sucking on the other side of Jean’s neck. He let out small moans and moved a hand to Jean’s chest where he ran a hand down to his waist. Jean bucked his hips and let out a satisfied groan as Armin’s fingers made their way to his nipples. He rested his head on Armin’s shoulder, letting out a moan as he felt the fingers circle around and start to mess with them.

“Mm… Armin, that feels good,” he moaned. “You know you don’t have to do this. I’m fine with pleasuring you myself,”

“But I don’t want to make you have to do everything,” Armin complained. “I feel like I don’t do enough for you,”

Jean chuckled a bit at that. “What are you talking about?” he questioned. “You do so much for me I couldn’t be happier. You’re even helping me with this semester test,”

Semester test? Shit. The test. Armin completely forgot about school. What time was it? Wait, should he even bother to check? Taking a quick glance at the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand, Armin looked at the time. ‘A quarter to seven already!?’ he thought to himself. ‘How did time go by so fast!?’

“J-Jean! Wait a minute! It’s almost seven!” Armin said, looking at Jean. “We have to get to school or else we’ll be late!”

Jean shook his head, “Come on, Armin. Let’s be late just this once,” he told him. “Besides, your dick says you want to stay and finish,”

Armin blushed, covering his face with his hands. “Oh my god, Jean. That’s so embarrassing,”

Jean smiled and layed Armin back down where he was hovering over the embarrassed blond. He loved seeing his face, and since his eyes got used to the dark, he was able to see every moment of the other’s facial expressions. He moved faster, thrusting in and out. He occasionally hissed out “fuck” and moaned about how good it felt; Armin did the same.

After a while, Jean quickened his pace and Armin wrapped his arms back around his neck. They both knew very well the other was at their limit. Jean leaned in to give Armin a kiss and Armin kissed back roughly. Jean broke the kiss seconds later before mumbled something into Armin’s ear and the blond nodded, kissing him harshly again. Jean was at his limit and let Armin know a few seconds in advance – at least he was able to warn him ahead of time. He moaned into Armin’s mouth as he came inside of him and damn, did it feel good.

Armin broke the kiss, tilting his head back as he screamed as he came as well, running his nails down Jean’s back. He was glad no one was around in the neighboring dorm rooms to hear them. He released his arms from around Jean’s neck and Jean leaned down on him and he let out a satisfied sigh. Both were left lying there, panting and breathing heavily. It wasn’t much; both knew it and Jean could have been a lot harder than what he was. At least he had the courtesy to be easy on him before school started.

“Jean, that felt really good,” Armin managed to say in between gasps of breath.

Jean gave him a kiss on the forehead before he pulled out; watching the blond’s face. He rolled over, mumbling something to himself. “Looks like we didn’t get to finish studying,”

“Hopefully you’ll pass,”

“I will, don’t worry!” Jean laughed before he sat up. He looked at the clock. “Shit…”

“What?” Armin looked over at him before he slowly sat up himself. “What’s wrong?”

“We’re 15 minutes late,” Jean picked his phone up to show Armin the time. It was 7:15.

Armin cursed to himself and then it hit him. Eren must of messaged him asking where he was. He crawled to the end of the bed and took his phone off its charger. He punched in the all-too familiar password to unlock it and noticed he had five messages. Three were from Eren; just as he thought; and the other two were from Mikasa. He read each of them before replying to them, apologizing and making up the lie of saying he slept in.

“I guess we better get to school,” Jean mumbled. “Sorry for making us late,”

Armin shook his head as he stood up to slip on a pair of jeans. “No, it’s fine. It felt really good, Jean,” He turned around quickly to hide his red face. He didn’t feel like changing out of Jean’s green hoodie, so he kept on. Jean got out of bed to slip his jeans back on, buckling the belt.

Armin grabbed his anatomy book from off the desk and gathered up Jean’s bag before throwing his own around his shoulder. He tossed the book bag he held in his hand to Jean and he caught it. Jean grabbed a hold of Armin’s hand, pulling him into a quick kiss.

 

Once they got to the large building they went directly to their lockers. They gave each other a time limit on when to meet up, and as always, Armin beat Jean to the time limit and met up with him at his locker. Now was the hard part. They walked to their first period class and stopped outside the closed door. How were they supposed to not get caught? Armin looked at Jean and noticed he was probably thinking the same thing. Jean shrugged and put his hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening the door quietly.

Jean took the first step in the familiar classroom followed by Armin who closed the door behind them. The class had already started on the test and Levi was seated at his desk, leaning back in his chair with a book lying on his face with his eyes closed. Jean and Armin hurried over to their desks, luckily they chose to sit in the back row. They were about to sit down when a voice from the front of the room was heard.

“And just what do you two shits think you’re doing?”

Busted. Armin and Jean looked up to the front and Armin noticed Eren dropped his pencil on his desk before turning around to look at them. The two were both speechless and tried to come up with at least some words to say before they got in even more trouble.

“Well, what’s your answer?” Levi took the book off of his face and sat up in his chair. “I’d love to hear the excuse you two have,”

“Uh, well,” Jean started, scratching the back of his head. “Armin overslept and I got too caught up in studying for this test!”

“Armin?” Levi asked, looking over at the blond.

“Yeah! That’s exactly what happened!” Armin said with a nervous laugh. “We were up late last night studying,”

Levi looked at the two. “So, you were studying late last night… That seems very unlikely for you, Jean. For Armin, I can believe it,” He studied Armin for a moment before he continued on. “Your face is red. Are you sick or something?”

At the mention of his face being red, Armin began to fidget and only felt himself get more red than what he already was. “Uhm, well, yeah. I think I may be getting sick,”

“Detention. For both of you,” Levi said. “Now, take your seats. I left the test on both of your desks so do that and bring it here when you’re done,”

“Armin, did you and Jean…” Eren whispered, turning around in his seat to face Armin as he sat down.

“Jaeger, detention,” Levi said from the front of the room. He leaned back in his chair once again.

Eren turned around. “What!? Why me!?”

“That makes two days,”

“Levi-sensei!”

“Three,”

“Eren, just shut up and take your test,” Mikasa hissed from the desk next to him. “You’re just going to get in trouble.

Eren let out a growl before he turned around fully and continued on with his test. Armin looked at the desk next to him and gave Jean a smile. “At least we have detention together,” he whispered.

“Maybe we continue where we left off in there,” Jean whispered back with a smirk.

Armin immediately averted his eyes from Jean and focused on the test where he quickly wrote his name down on the paper. His face only got redder and he could already feel Levi’s glaring eyes on him. He let out a sigh. This was going to be a long day… and possibly, an even better time in detention.


End file.
